Jonas's little princess takes on the world
by special agent Ali
Summary: When the guys overstep the line and take a personal fight to an interview, will it break the bond between them forever? Will Frankie ever trust her brothers and can they save her before she is lost from them forever? JONAS with my girl Francesca
1. Bad school day and FB abuse

_Hey all so remember the two ideas? Well I decided I probably will do mother but second choice is the starter. Anyway forgive me for delay haven't felt like writing till now._

_Read Jonas's little princess if you wanna know why. Anyway here is story eventually I may complete all my stories but not tonight._

_This one will play out a bit different._

"UGH!"

"Bad day hon?" Sandy Lucas asked and Frankie nodded still steaming.

"Of course mom, you saw the stupid interview, now the whole school is making fun of me" she answered.

"Sweetheart…"

"Oh please don't defend them mom, everyone saw past their innocent words, now they all can see I'm not such a big-shot but an annoying brat" she answered.

"Frankie…." Sandy tried again and Frankie shook her head as tears fell.

"Please…just leave me alone mom" she said and ran into her room.

She turned on her laptop and sat on her chair at her desk. She went onto her wall and made a status.

_**You hear the saying Sticks and Stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me?**_

_**I can say will all honestly, it's complete and utter crap. I should know.**_

_**But look were family I'm allowed to be annoying. They weren't allowed to say that. I'm the victim here. **_

She posted and went on a few sites. Ten minutes later she checked and saw four replies.

_**Only losers would say that**_

_**Get a life ex-princess, I wish I was their sister, I'd treat them with respect.**_

_**You're an idiot little girl and your too young to be on face book anyway**_

_**Cheer up Frankie, least you know I won't stop being your friend.**_

_**I'm with Sophie, the guys were mean to do this, I don't blame them for being mad at you but telling the world wasn't cool. **_

Frankie smiled at the last two. 'Yay, Em and Soph are my only pals' she thought bitterly.

She sighed. "What the heck am I supposed to do? They said this Saturday so yesterday everyone watched it and now I got four more days of schools" she spoke out loud.

"We could run away" she answered pretending she was the bear on her bed.

"And where do we go Frankie bear? I'm ten" she asked and the bear shrugged. Or least she pretended he did.

"Can I see the video? Maybe it's not that bad, maybe it'll blow over" he asked.

Frankie nodded. She got up, went to her bed and first hugged the ten year old bear before bringing him to the computer.

She fast forwarded to the part and hit play after getting it off her faves on you tube.

"So how is the family? I bet everyone would love to know about the cute little princess" the woman asked.

Joe scoffed. "Cute princess…that's a laugh" he muttered.

Frankie paused it, never fully ready for the insults. 'Okay, I get it I was annoying them but….since when is this the answer?' she asked herself.

She turned it back on. "What do you mean Joe?"

Joe shared a look with Nick and Kevin obviously communicating silently.

He then sighed. "Look….I adore Francesca but….right now she is just an annoying little brat is all" he said.

Nick shrugged. "We got into a fight and were still kinda mad, see she thinks even though were rock stars we still can do whatever she wants whenever" Nick said.

"Yeah, so when I had to break our promise of taking her out for ice-cream and bowling she retaliates by breaking my favorite guitar" Kevin adds.

The interviewer winces and Frankie hits pause. "I know it was mean but he has no right to tell her, this is private and he already got me in huge trouble for it" she told the bear.

"Oh that was just last weekend, I mean it's like she thinks she really is a princess and were her royal servants" Joe says.

"To sum it up were just fed up with her behavior" Nick says.

"Are you saying if you could, you would make it so she was never born?" she asks.

Nick shrugs. "We love her but….like I said just wish she'd act ten and not three, she is such an annoying pest sometimes" he says.

Frankie pauses it again but this time turns it off completely. "That's about all they talk about me but it's enough, I get it they're mad but….this just totally made me so humiliated today" she said crying.

"It's okay Frankie, it will blow over and you do got Sophie and Emily" the bear says.

"Yeah us three versus a million who will win" she says and in rage throws the bear and gasps.

"Oh I am so sorry old friend" she cries and cradles him off the floor.

"It's okay, I know you was just mad I forgive you" he says.

"Thanks, your nicer than the guys, they never let anything go, it's like their music is more important than me, it's why I'm a pain its because I know if I don't annoy them they'll never talk to me" she cries.

She then throws herself on her bed and sobs.

"But I won't annoy them anymore not if it does this, I'll just be a loner" she says crying.


	2. Sibling fight, Francesca is betrayed

Frankie stayed in her room till dinner. When she sat with her family she made no eye contact with anyone.

It was only after dinner did she speak. But only because Nick spoke first.

After they all cleared the table he stopped her as she was going back to her room.

"Hey kiddo listen, how about we put our fight behind us and make up? I hate fighting you" he asks.

Frankie turned and folding her arms she raised her brows at him.

"Yeah sis, look I'm sorry I forgot our ice-cream date and I know it's just a guitar even if she was special you're a bit more special" Kev adds.

"So what do you say kid?" Joe finishes.

"I say you can forget it and probably forever" she answers snappily.

"Aw come on…" Kevin whines and she shakes her head.

"Yeah that won't work, see it would have except…oh I don't know…that interview on Saturday….yeah everyone is making fun of me now" she says.

The boys share uneasy looks and Frankie starts crying again.

"I know we were fighting and all but….I never thought you'd turn me into this brat" she whines.

She then brushes her eyes and glares. "I can't believe you'd do this to me" she says through gritted teeth.

"Frankie…come on, you know we didn't mean it" Nick says.

"DUH! I didn't say you did Nicholas, but all your fans hate me because I annoyed you!" she screams.

"We didn't mean…" Kevin says and she cries harder.

"Of course not Kevin, you never mean it because you all don't think, I hate you three so much and I'm never forgiving you for this" she says and storms off.

"Why do we hurt every girl we care about?" Nick asks.

"Because were stupid people with good looks and awesome voices" Joe supplied.

"I guess their right, rock stars are 95% physical and 5% mental" Kevin said.

Nick and Joe gave him looks. "What? I'm right you know? I mean as you said Nick, all we do is hurt the girls we love, not intentionally of course but…" he adds.

"But now we have lots to do to make this up to the princess" Nick finishes.'

"So how do we change all these peoples minds? Because you know if we don't we just lost our baby sister" Joe asks.

"I'll come up with something…I always do" Nick says and goes upstairs to think.


	3. The princess tries to tell the truth

Unaware to the boys Frankie had stormed into her room but kept it open a crack.

She closed it as she heard Nick would make a plan.

"Yeah, because that always works Nicholas, looks like I'll have to fix this myself" she muttered.

She got back onto her computer but opened Microsoft word. She began to type and ten minutes pressed to copy it.

She then went on face book and saw she had notifications but ignored them.

She went to her wall and wrote a new status. "If you want to know the truth read my note" she wrote.

She then pasted in what she wrote and put it up.

It said the whole story which wasn't long but did prove the guys exaggerated.

'_**If you're reading this then your seeking the truth. Fine, here is my version.**_

_**Yes, I did break Kev's guitar but before you gasp and all read this.**_

_**So Friday is when this all happens. See me and Kev got our tradition. As he is only one who don't care what movie we see every Friday if a good movie is out we'll go together.**_

_**There was none this week but we still always do our second thing. That is getting a small ice-cream or going to arcade. We just do something Friday nights. **_

_**But I know their busy now but Kev don't even tell me this. The guys just leave early without telling me a thing. **_

_**Now, as I said guitar breaks but it was an accident. I am not the girl to just hurt his guitar because of this. After school I came home to only mom home. **_

_**She said guys were all gone and probably be home late. They came home around nine. As it was Friday I stay up till like eleven so was playing the guitar upstairs.**_

_**Oh and you gotta know, guitar is partially mine as Kev is teaching me. **_

_**Nick is teaching me drums and Joe is teaching me tambourine and some of his moves. Anyway Kev surprised me by yelling my name so loud I dropped it and it broke.**_

_**He then yells at me and worse off Nick and Joe take his side. And that is my side of story. But you all believe what you want, not like anyone cares for me anymore.'**_

_Frankie sighed as she read it once more. She went off and played a game on nickelodeon._

_She came back to three responses._

"_**If that is true, maybe you should run off if you hate it so much then maybe one of us good kids can replace you" **_

"_**I don't believe you, your brothers would have to say it themselves to get my vote"**_

"_**Your still too young for this site and maybe he was yelling because you were touching their stuff, I don't care if he is teaching you it's still his and you didn't have permission. You're a horrible person aren't you Francesca?"**_

_Frankie sighed and started to cry again. 'Maybe Vicky is right' she thought referring to third comment._

"_But even so, what right do you have to tell the world this? It's not fair, I got grounded for it and my wii taken away, now the whole world hates me?" she mused aloud._

_Frankie sobbed turning off her computer. "This sucks Frankie bear maybe first girl Melissa is right, if she thinks their so awesome she can have them I hate them so much" she cried to her bear. _


	4. Frankie bear and Frankie talk a plan

_Hi all, so this will get worse before it gets better. Don't it always in my stories?_

_Anyway, I kinda wanna make this long and maybe a crossover you all think I should crossover? If I did it'd be with NCIS its my fave show. It would come out interesting. _

_I think I just convinced myself lol. Well hope you enjoy this chapter, kinda short but hopefully next will be longer and you'll all love this story. _

Frankie sat up and sniffled. "Did…I…did I really sat that?" she asked and made the bear nod.

She frowned. "Is that really the right choice?" she asked and the bear shrugged.

"Well, not like everyone hates you, I loves you" the bear said.

"I know you do and I guess Sophie and Em do but….I'm pretty sure it's still somewhat cuz of those jerks" she said.

"So then lets go princess, no one appreciates us and if your not even loved and appreciated why stay?" he asked.

"Your so right Frankie bear and if I get hurt then they'll be sorry, they'll beg me to comes back…not that I'm planning on getting hurt you get what I mean" she answers.

She takes the bear and goes outside and finds a video camera.

She brings it in her room with a tripod and sets it up and turns it on.

"Hey, yeah it is me, fine this is the last straw. Me and Frankie bear are leaving forever….don't bother searching, I'm an excellent hider. And Melissa go ahead take the jerks. I don't care, I hope they don't drive you crazy and ignore you like they did to me"

Frankie took a breath. "Yeah that is right, ignored. Oh and this Friday is my birthday…so Melissa if you wanna, it's your day then….not like anyone cares about me…this is Francesca signing off. The princess is gone so BYE" she yelled and turned off the video.

She went on her laptop and put the video up onto face book a few minutes later.

She posted it on her wall and shut off again.

"I'll leave at school, I just won't show up is all….not like I need school now that I'll be on my own" she told her bear.

In her school bag she took out all her school stuff and packed a few clothes and items instead and hid the school supplies in her desk.

She then fell asleep as she was tired from crying and yelling.


	5. Nick confronts the princess

_Heh, like my friend says. Frankie takes after Nick a bit. Good planner they just don't think of consequences._

_Okay took back my idea. No crossover I guess. I'm not even sure totally how to end this now. I know for sure still want it longer I guess. Or shall I just make it good ending soon?_

_Thanks to my anon reviewer and my chicky for reviewing._

Maybe if she wasn't so upset she'd have realized her mistake. Course she did but by then it was too late.

When she awoke she went to dinner but after someone followed her to her room.

"Saw the video kid and I won't let you run off"

Frankie turned and glared at Nick. He ignored her and walked in her room and closed the door.

"No one else saw it yet so why don't you just delete and I'll pretend it never existed" he said.

She shook her head. "No Nicholas I won't erase it and I am running off and I will never return" she answered.

Nick unfolded his arms at the sharpness in his sisters voice.

"Princess…I am sure one video isn't really going to…" he said and Frankie ignored him.

She turned on her computer and a few minutes later had face book up.

"And what did you expect Nicky? They already are jealous of me being your guys girl….now their trying to scare me off and it worked" she said.

Nick put his hands on her shoulders and she shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me you stupid jerk" she hissed.

"Sis…"

"Shut up Nicholas…why are you even bothering with me now? Why would you care how I feel?"

Nick gasped. "You're my sister Francesca, I always cared for you" he said.

"BS…that's right, like our card game, I call your lie and it's bull sheet" she said.

Nick shook his head.

"Yes it is…your only in here cuz of my stupid video but you lost Nick…you never hang with me and now Kevin's betrayal made me realize none of you care for me anymore all I am is your little sister" she said.

Nick stared at her. He opened his mouth and closed it and she shook her head sadly.

"You're right"

"Don't deny….what?" she gasped.

"You are right…I am sorry sis…you're right, I got caught up in the music and hanging with Joe and Kev I always forget my special girl" he said.

Frankie folded her arms. "Great, you admitted it now go away"

"Come on sis, I can't change the past, can't we just hug and forget this?"

She shook her head. "Because they won't forget…you all crossed the line with your dumb interview…so now they think I'm scum so I think your scum" she said.

Nick sighed. He ran out of the room and to the poles.

"Guys! Down here now" he yelled and a few seconds later Kev and Joe's feet appeared then they were by him.

Nick grabbed their arms and dragged them to Frankie's room.

"Okay then what do we do then?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Whatever you want, right now I have to prepare what I am going to do tomorrow" she answers.

"NO! And I told you, I won't let you" Nick retorts.

"How will you stop me Nicky? You know darn well I am not stupid, I will get out" she answered.

"What's going on?" Joe cut in.

Nick pointed to the comp still on face book. Frankie sighed and turned on the video.

Both gave her shocked faces when it ended. "Don't look so shocked….this will be last you ever see me…I won't be ignored and hurt no mores" she said.

Nick dropped to his knees and grabbed her hands. "I said I'm sorry sis and I meant that now please if you love me like I love you then give me a couple days to fix this" he said.

Frankie stared at him a moment. "Okay fine…tomorrow is Tuesday so I'll give you to Thursday I guess but then I'm gone, I'll celebrate my new age all alone" she said.

Nick smiled and kissed her cheek. "You won't sis…I'll fix this" he said.

Joe and Kev joined Nick and kissed her as well. "We'll do whatever it takes kiddo we do love you and were sorry, we can still fix this though" Joe said.

Kevin nodded. "Get some sleep baby girl, we'll see you tomorrow" he said and standing he picked her up.

Joe pulled back her covers and Kevin placed her on the bed. Joe covered her up and Nick gave her Frankie bear.

"Wow been long time since you tucked me in" she sighed.

"We'll make sure to do that every night from now on" Joe said and she smiled.

"Good…night boys I….I guess I do love you but please do fix this" she said.

They kissed her again and left.

"Well, guess our run away won't happen then" Frankie bear said.

"Maybe…maybe not…I don't trust them, it's too hard now" she said.

"I do…I know they love you"

She shrugged. "We'll talk in morning, if I still have my doubts I am gone I don't care my promise" she said.

Frankie bear nods. "Whatever you want princess"

_So…think she'll run off still? Or will she stay, the guys fix this and it all ends nice?_

_So am I naughty or nice people?_


	6. The boys 2nd interview is it enough?

_I'm evil_

_That was fun to admit lol. So yeah, I may go back on my idea of crossover still not sure but I did make one decision. This story is gonna be so long now lol. _

Frankie awoke and rubbed her sleepy eyes. It took a few minutes before the sleepiness wore off and she caught herself up on recent event.

"So? Are we still on?" Frankie bear asked. Frankie shrugged.

"I…I don't know yet…" she stuttered. A part of her wanted nothing more than to leave and not look back.

But the other part was curious about her big brothers plans.

Nick was already ahead of her luckily. Last night after she was tucked in he knocked on their parents door.

Sandy was asleep as she didn't feel well but Tom came out.

"What's wrong guys?"

"Were worried about the princess dad, we really need an interview again and fix this before she does something stupid" Nick said.

Tom nodded. "Yeah, I guess she is taking your guys word a bit hard, I'll get us something I promise" he said.

All three nodded. "Thanks dad" Nick said and all three disappeared upstairs.

Tom was good to his word and when he woke at seven got on the phone immediately and when Frankie came out at eight he was ready.

"Hey sweetheart, great news your brothers have another interview" Tom said when she was at the table.

Frankie smiled at him but it was all fake. "Great, can't wait to see that" she said through gritted teeth.

Nick ruffled her hair as she sat by him.

"Oh I definitely think you won't miss this kiddo" he said.

Frankie turned and her smile turned real. "You mean that Nicky? You'll fix this?" she asked.

Nick nodded. "We all will right guys?"

Joe and Kevin nodded as their mouths were full of Crunchy Cat cereal.

"You bet" Joe said when he swallowed.

Frankie grinned and for first time since Saturday she was a happy girl.

At school she ignored all the taunting with a proud look. Sophie and Emily immediately questioned her change.

"I'm just happy is all, the guys promised to fix this, they really do care for me" she answered.

The girls smiled happy as well at that news. "Yeah, the interview is at ten so the guys aren't going to school and it won't be posted till later but their getting a copy for me" she adds.

"That is really great Frankie" Emily said.

Frankie grabbed their hands and went to class all smiles and after school she ran into her house excited. The girls were busy and couldn't come.

Tom was waiting with a nervous look. He had the tape and Frankie noticed the guys weren't in sight.

"It's bad right?" she asked. Tom shrugged. "Their only human" was his answer.

She sat down and he put on the tape. Frankie noticed it was the same lady.

The guys came on after she introduced them. When they were seated she dove right in.

"So guess you couldn't get enough of me huh?" she asked and the guys all cracked smiles.

"No, guess we couldn't" Nick said and she smiled.

"Well then, what have you been up to since Saturday? Your sister still being a brat?" she asked.

Frankie steadied herself. "Look, we shouldn't of called her that, she is our sister and we love her" Joe said.

Frankie sighed. "But she is still a brat isn't she?" the lady asked, clearly not giving up.

"We…wouldn't say that…exactly" Kevin stuttered. "What would you say Kevin?"

"She's a kid you know? I think were all just being too hard on her, I mean I guess she is just having trouble adjusting to our fame" Nick said.

Frankie scowled. 'This is going so well' she thought.

"I see, so Saturday you all were angry with her and now your not?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, look we love her and we forgave her" Joe said. "Like Nick said, she is a kid and we were just mad for her bratty moment but it's all good now"

The guys by now had come down simultaneously and were watching.

"You guys are sweet, must be so difficult trying to please everyone huh?"

Kevin nods. "Yeah, look were not trying to make her into this monster so please stop being mean to her, but yes, it is hard trying to always please her especially now were so into music" he said.

The lady nodded. "Yeah, I still have your cd, getting high on the charts" she said.

Nick nodded. "Were hoping it goes platinum that'd be really great but mostly we hope people enjoy it, we love our fans"

"I'm sure it will Nicholas…and I am sure your sister will chill out…we'll be right back with a performance from JONAS and then I interview…" she said but Frankie didn't hear who she'd interview as Tom shut it off.

"Well, I think you'll be okay now kid and if not we'll send messages to everyone and it'll stop" Nick said.

Frankie turned to them with tears in her eyes.

"You really don't get it do you?" she asked.

"But…we fixed it…we told them…" Kevin stuttered and she shook her head.

"Yeah, I know Kevy" she said. Frankie sighed and rubbed her arms the sadness all returning.

"Frankie…."

"I don't care Nick….I don't care about the dumb videos anymore…I don't care about the comments…I…." she said and stopped.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"Nothing….forget it…thanks guys…you're right, now hopefully everything will stop"

She got up and walked away with the girls following close behind. She stopped at her door and peeked out eavesdropping on her brothers.

"Why do I have feeling this isn't over?" Nick whispered.

Joe shrugged. "Because your paranoid?" he asked. Nick raised a brow at him and he shrugged again.

"Come on man, she'll get over it, least we fixed it…I think she is still just mad we made her look dumb but now we can all move on" Joe said.

Nick nodded. "Your right…surprisingly your right" he teased and Joe pushed him playfully.

"Shut up man…come on, lets go rehearse and when video is posted we'll write on the walls and it'll all be just a memory" he said.

The others nodded and they all ran upstairs.

Frankie stood by her door still feeling neglected. "Your right Nicky, it's not over because….I do miss you guys" she whispered.

She went back into her room and went to her bear.

"Okay Frankie bear…I think….I think we do have to leave" she said.


	7. Frankie runs away

_HI!_

_Yes, she is leaving ha ha ha but you all know me, I never kill my girl I just mess with her a bit._

In tears she packed her bags. It was about one am. She just couldn't stay any longer.

"So they made it worse?" Frankie bear asked. Still crying she shook her head.

"Oh no, they asked for the comments to stop but….they don't care Frankie bear…I just….I just can't stay here" she said.

She finished and picking up her bear, took it all outside. She left it all by the door and went looking for money.

Ten minutes later she snatched a couple bills from every family member and counting it had a little over three hundred.

"It's a start" she muttered having been only to take a little from everyone.

She then realized she forgot something and went into her room.

"Goodbye family, I'm sorry I just can't stay" she wrote on a piece of paper in huge letter and taped it to her door before closing it.

She then left and was pleased to see the crazy fan girls were gone. Frankie dug out her roller skates from her bag and skated off.

It took her a half hour to find a bus stop in the neighborhood and another ten for a bus to come but then she was off.

She was tired though and fell asleep and when she awoke she realized her idea was not smart at all.


	8. New york city?

_Ooh I am starting to love my anonymous reviewers, good idea but I can't say yet if I'll use it. _

_Anyway, so Frankie isn't in New Jersey anymore. I am pretending at 1 am a bus traveling the USA shows up. It's for people who want to get out early but too lazy to drive._

_She fell asleep through Pennsylvania and wakes up at the New York as they stop to see the statue of liberty. I'm not totally sure though how long a bus ride from Jersey to NY takes so doing four hours to be on safe side._

_I'm not too sure how long this story is going to be but know it will be pretty dang long now._

_Still thinking of crossover but not totally sure yet. Anyway here is next part and where Frankie ends up._

Frankie blinked and it took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't in her bed.

"Oh yeah, bet I'm a few blocks by now, I'll just hide and they'll be so worried about me" she whispered to her bear.

What Frankie didn't realize was she had slept four hours feeling so tired.

She was just lucky no one took the bus at night and those who did were good enough to leave her alone.

It was six now and Frankie blinked as the sun was rising. She gasped as she saw the big buildings and then the statue of liberty

"Excuse me? Where are we?" she asked the driver.

"Don't worry kid, were in New York, I think your parents went to go see the ferry times to the statue" he said.

Frankie nodded and realized he thought she was with the couple that had been at the stop.

Already in huge trouble she took off running down the sidewalk and the driver realized his mistake.

"Hey! Stop kid!" he yelled. Frankie ignored him and ran and he didn't follow as he had to care for his bus.

She ran two blocks making one stoplight but missing another.

"I think I lost him….and myself….now what do we do?" she asked her bear still tucked under her arm as she sat by a building.

"You're the brains here, I want to go home now"

"We can't do that, all that will do is probably get me yelled at and spanked and then after I'll be ignored again" she said.

"Your family loves you"

"Yeah right, they'll probably yell cause I'm a minor and they'll go to jail, no one actually cares for me and now I'm ten and not their baby no more" she answered.

"You could be my baby"

Frankie gasped and looked up to a man in a suit.

"AHHHHH!" she screamed.

She jumped to her feet and he grabbed her arm. Quickly she reached over and bit down hard on the hand.

She grabbed her backpack and teddy and ran for her life.

He yelled in pain and Frankie took off running she barely made the stop light and kept going.

The man cursed and ran after her. Frankie took a second to look back and ran into a woman holding a few packages.

They fell and Frankie apologized and grabbed the bags and gasped as the man was now coming up fast.

She tossed the woman a bag and jumped over her and was grabbed.

This time she was lifted and the man took a gun out. "Just try to bite again little one" he warned and Frankie fainted.

He put the gun away and carried her like a bride up a couple blocks to a house where he knocked.

"Got us a great one Louie" he told the man who answered.

"Oh she is a beauty, hope you didn't scare her" he said.

"She bit me" the man said and Louie glared at him.

"Smooth Harry, try and always give them heart attacks before I can use them" Louie said and taking the still unconscious Frankie he let them in and shut the door.

_I wonder what Frankie got herself into now. Review please, If I can get least seven reviews I will update this weekend._

_You all rock, thanks to my new friend Em the most for her reviews. She better update her stuff though. _


	9. Frankie meets two new friends or foes?

_I guess when your lonely and sad you make poor choices. I hope this don't affect this kid's life._

_Who am I kidding? Course it will, enjoy. _

When Frankie awoke she was on a couch covered in a small travel blanket and her bag was beside her.

She sat up and clutched Frankie bear.

"Please let me go, I didn't do anything….I…I just…I just was mad at my family" she said.

"Relax kid, I won't harm you" Louie said.

"Yeah right, he pointed a gun on me" Frankie said and pointed to Harry.

Louie stood and head slapped him. "You stole my gun?"

"It's for protection you said"

"Against robbers, not adorable little girls, I asked you to calmly find me a child not scare her to death" Louie scolded.

"Why…why do you…want a…child?" Francesca stuttered nervously.

"To make him or her famous, I always wanted a child but…lets just say I never could find a woman" Louie answered.

Harry shrugged and got out the gun. Frankie jumped and Louie smacked Harry again.

"Next time listen to me little brother or I will cut you off, you're nothing without me" Louie hissed.

He got up and first putting the gun into safety put it away in the safe and locked it.

"That's the only gun I promise you little one" Louie then said.

Frankie nodded but he could see she wasn't trusting yet.

"What's your name?" Louie tried.

He took a step to her and Frankie cowered into her bear. He then stooped and went in front of her.

"Relax, I promise I won't harm you, please tell me your name you beautiful little angel" he said.

"It's Francesca…but I like Frankie better" she muttered.

"Well Frankie I am Louie and I am looking for a girl or boy with a great voice to sing for me" he said.

"Why?"

Louie smiled. "Well I was a big star when I was a child and I guess I just want to give a kid the same good feeling" he said.

Frankie nodded. "I…I guess….I guess I could be that girl…I mean you won't ignore me like my old family right?" she asked.

Louie shook his head. "Heck no Frankie baby, stick with me kid, I'll give you a far better life" he said.

Frankie nodded again. "Okay…I'll be your girl…make me famous sir…more than JONAS…the jerks who ignored me" she said.

Louie's eyes twinkled. 'Well, this plan is easier than I thought, who thought a criminal could win' he thought.

Louie was happy now. 'Bert wants a star to take out my debt, he got one now' he thought.

He stood and lifted Frankie. "You just made me so happy Frankie, so happy, I finally get to be a kid again" he said.

Frankie smiled. 'Whatever you say dude, I'm just in it to show those jerks I am way cooler than my ex bros' she thought.

It seemed to be a happy ending coming for both. Louie's debt disappeared along with his record and Frankie got to shine.

What could be the downfall? Oh, but there is always a catch. Nothing in the world worth having comes easy.


	10. authors note my muse is sleeping :

I think my muse died

*goes to check and comes out with sleeping little boy in her arms* My muse is a ten year old named Timmy.

*Puts Timmy on couch* Timmy is tired of giving me ideas.

Anyway, I have no clue how this story should go. Well I do just can't get it all to form into words.

My idea actually was inspired by Home Alone 2. But I thought Louie is cooler than Marv as my guy is smarter.

Anyway, any ideas or else u be waiting a while. Sorry :P will try if I get ideas this weekend


	11. Frankie learns the truth

_Hey, so I'm back, finally got my muse up again. I have an idea now for this story. Will be really good now enjoy. I was gonna rewrite it but….yeah too lazy so just gonna work with it as is. _

_I notice u all want this to be long so I'll do my best, I'm not sure how I'll end this._

"So, were going have to make some kind of contract Louie" Harry interrupted.

Louie nodded. "What's your name kid?" Harry asked.

"I told you it's Francesca"

"I mean your last name you cheeky brat" Harry said and moved his hand to slap her and Louie stopped him.

"Shut up Harry, this is no way to treat our friend" he scolded.

Frankie smirked. "Yeah, you idiot" she said smugly. Harry gave her a cold look but moved away.

"What's your full name?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth.

"Francesca Lucas" she answered.

Both men gasped and Harry hugged her suddenly which she jumped away from.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled.

He held up his hands in defense. "Sorry kid, I won't try and hurt you no more…not when…Louis you know who this kid is?" he exclaimed.

Louis nodded, a bigger smile forming. "Yeah…very good work Harry, I just thought we'd get a random kid but…a lucas…I forgot Tommy had a fourth kid and a little girl too" he said.

Frankie stared at them. She was being to get intimidated by the men but she was too scared to try and run.

'What the heck did I get myself into?' she thought.

"Your…your gonna…gonna hurt me now?" she stuttered and Louis shook his head.

He offered his hand and Frankie took it and he led her to the ratty old couch she slept on.

He put her in his lap and Harry knelt in front.

"I'll be honest with you kid because you seem smart, your what seven?" he asked.

"Ten…well now…I just…turned…yesterday" she said.

"Happy birthday, we'll have to celebrate" Harry said and she stared at him wondering where the creep went and who he left.

"Harry is right, well ten is even better, see kid were not good people but we wanna turn it around" Louis said.

"You…have a record?" she asked and he nodded.

"I do and my plan was to get a kid to my boss so he could erase my record but now I won't have to" he said.

"W…why?" Frankie asked still unable to not stutter as she was very scared.

"Because, your father is the bastard that screwed me and now your going to help me get revenge" he said.

Frankie jumped off him and backed away.

"No…I won't hurt my daddy" she said.

"You have no choice….you won't be hurt kid, if you follow orders and then not only your father but your entire family can pay, we'll both still get what we want" he said.

"But….I don't get it…you can still go to jail now" she said.

He shrugged. "Long as Tom Lucas and his family get what they deserve I'll take my time…and it'll be even sweeter when its his own kid doing the work" he said.

"What do you say kid?" Harry asked.

"I…I….I couldn't" she stuttered.

Louis nodded and Harry pulled out another gun tucked under the couch.

"My brother and I have enough ammunition, you'll be dead in seconds, you get what I am saying kid?" Louis asked.

He sneered and Frankie gulped. 'Now I see why I shouldn't talk to strangers, oh god why didn't I listen to Nicky' she thought.

She nodded. She was now terrified of both men but Francesca wasn't stupid.

'I can do this, I have to win' she thought.

"Excellent…come on kiddo lets make you famous" Louis said plastering back the smile like he was her BFF again.

Frankie nodded again and Louis picked her up and the three left to go shopping.

When they got to the mall Louis put her down in a store for kids and she ran for it.

Harry was on her in a second and the three went outside. He flipped her around and gave her half a dozen smacks very hard and very fast.

"You do that again, I won't go that easy….we will kill you if necessary and go back to phase one…and trust me they won't find you for a long time" Harry sneered.

Frankie nodded with a whimper. 'Okay running away not an option….I hope someone finds me' she thought.

_Okay, so took a bit a twist…hope you enjoyed. Review or Frankie dies. Maybe. Just review please. _


	12. The princess reunited with 1 brother

_Hi…so yeah, sorry for long wait life's been a bit crazy but I am still around and will try and update more often._

_As it's late I won't do a long chapter but next time I will if I have the time._

After the harsh spanking Frankie didn't dare to disobey her kidnappers and she held Louis's hand and followed the men back inside the mall.

She was given a few new dresses to try on and soon the men left after purchasing her outfits.

Harry bought her sunglasses and a hat so they could pretend she was their daughter.

They even bought her a few toys and she smiled at the cashier.

"Thank you daddy" she said putting in all her acting skills and the cashier smiled at her.

"I guess someone's been a good girl" he said and she smiled shyly and lifted her arms up.

Louis picked her up and she cuddled against him pretending to be shy just as she was taught.

He patted her bottom and she winced.

They left for home after that but not before stopping at a home depot where Harry got a few items.

He used them right when they were home and installed locks on the men's spare room.

He then bordered her window and Frankie could see they were taking no chances with her.

'Good job Frankie now escaping really isn't an option' she scolded herself.

Harry locked her in her room. "You will be allowed out at dinner then you should use the potty cuz you won't be leaving after you eat" he told her.

He left and Frankie went on the worn mattress and curled up with her bear finally crying her heart out.

She had only shed a few tears when she was spanked but now she was really crying.

"I want my family Frankie bear, I want them so bad" she cried.

Meanwhile the Lucas's wanted her just as bad. They had immediately called the police in the morning and Sandy sobbed against Tom as they waited and prayed for results.

It was now almost thirty-six hours since Frankie disappeared and the whole family felt the burden of missing their sweet girl.

The boys were upstairs but for once they were silent. Kevin was holding a guitar and strumming but his heart wasn't in it.

"It's all my fault…" Nick moaned. He kept muttering it since the discovery and Joe kept hugging him one handed and trying to keep his hopes up.

"Stop it Nicholas…she is the one who ran…we just can't sit here though and mope, I am going to look for her" Kevin said suddenly.

He put his guitar away and ran to pack a few bags. Joe and Nick shared a glance but then were packing in seconds.

They all went downstairs and confronted the parents with their plan.

"Be back tonight if you don't find her" Tom said and they nodded.

The guys split up and Joe took his motorcycle while Nick and Kevin took their cars.

"Something tells me she isn't in Jersey guys I am going to NY" Nick texted them ten minutes later when a nagging feeling came on him.

"Ok but call in like a few hours and check in" Joe responded and Kevin's came a few seconds after similar to Joe's.

"K" Nick wrote to both and drove off. A couple hours later he rolled into NY and on an impulse drove to a recording studio the guys went to once.

It was a small building with just a deejay the guys had been interviewed by and Nick walked up to his secretary Lucy Holnes.

Or he would but a new girl sat there.

"Hi, you're a pretty girl you filling in for Lucy?" he asked and gave her a small smile.

"Oh wow your Nick Lucas" the girl exclaimed but then she put on a confused look.

"Sure…I mean your dad and sister are inside" she added.

Nick gasped inwardly but remained cool on the outside. "Oh right, my family and I have such a crazy schedule I forgot we were all supposed to be there but my bros are running late" he said smoothly.

"No problem, just go right in and I'll tell your brothers when they arrive…wow I always wanted to meet Jonas" she said.

"Always happy meeting a fan…do you want a picture?" Nick asked and she smiled happily.

She took out her cell and Nick posed. He then kissed her cheek quickly before darting away.

He opened the door and Rick turned to give him a nasty look but then gasped.

"Nicky!" Frankie screamed.

"Francesca!" Nick yelled back and Louis brought out his gun.

"Nice to meet you Nicholas Lucas…your sister been a big help" he said.

Nick's eyes widened at the gun. "I don't want any trouble, just put the gun down give me my sister and we won't press any charges" he said.

"A negotiation…how bold…we have a counter though" he said and looked at Harry.

Harry got up, took a few steps to Nick and slugged him. Nick slumped to the floor caught off guard.

Harry picked up his limp body and walked out.

Louis smiled at Rick. "Sorry for the interruption so about connecting us to television?" he asked.

"I'll make the calls but please don't hurt me" Rick whimpered.

"Just get Francesca on the Ellen Degeneres show and you'll be spared" he lied.

Rick made the call and a half hour later Frankie was to appear on Ellen's show.

Louis smiled and shot Rick in the head. He then carried Frankie out and shot the replacement secretary.

He took her home to prepare. "You didn't kill my brother did you?" Frankie asked.

Louis shook his head. "Not yet darling" he said and Frankie whimpered.

He put her in the car and drove to the apartment.

Nick was still alive as said but not in good condition. They got there as Harry finished beating Nick up who had woken when they got to the apartment.

"He's pretty strong but I have to admit was fun for once using my fists and not my guns" Harry said.

Frankie ran to her brother and cried over his body.

"How could you? What do you get from being so mean?" she screamed.

Louis laughed. "Angel in this life you have to take what you want from the scumbags" he said.

Frankie shook her head. "I…I can't believe it" she whispered.

"Don't worry were done harming Nicholas" Louis said. He went to Nick and examined his body.

"You didn't break him or anything did you? Because I need him to live" Louis asked.

"Nah…he's got quite a few bruises and his lip will be swollen but that's all as I said kid is strong and I'm gonna be sore too thanks to the ass" he answered.

"Good…come on Frankie in your room, you can be a nurse to your pathetic brother" Louis said.

Louis dumped Nick on the bed and he cried out awakening from the thud.

Harry threw a first aid box inside and it hit the wall and broke open and the siblings were locked in.

"Fran…Francesca?" Nick called.

"I'm here Nicky and I am so sorry…so so sorry" she answered.

"I am just glad your alive" Nick said tears springing from his eyes but more of happiness then pain.

Though he was in a lot of pain. "I see you made some…friends" he added.

"Some friends…I actually thought they were nice but now I am really scared I am just glad I have you now" she said.

She got out the cloth bandage and a pin and wrapped Nick's left wrist which was broken.

"So much for nothing broken…is anything else broken?" she asked.

Nick carefully stood and tested each part and shook his head.

"No just in pain…my wrist must have broke when the jerk stepped on it" he said.

"Guess Harry lied about the beating he gave you"

"You sound shocked…I just hate that you have to experience the scum we live with firsthand" he said.

"I never thought I'd hear you talk like this Nicky"

"Sorry kiddo, I never do but you can't deny it, there are sicko's and we just met two of the sickest" he said.

He sat back on the bed where his right hand could hug his sister as his left was broken.

Frankie cuddled him gently. "Your right Nick and again I am so glad were together" she said.

Nick nodded and stroked her hair gently before pulling out his phone which Harry neglected to take.

"Not much a signal and I have no idea where we are" he said.

"I think a sign said 5th street or avenue but I have no clue the other" she said.

"That's a start hopefully our bro's are smart enough to find us" Nick said and sent the text which luckily went through.

He then yawned and Frankie tucked him into bed and curled up by him.

Nick held her loosely and the two fell asleep together again.


	13. Frankie is very scared now

Hi all so yeah am continuing still not sure how long this story will end up being can be a while definitely more drama coming up.

_When Francesca awoke the next morning around nine she noticed immediately her brother was gone._

"_Nicky!" she screamed loudly._

_The only answer was a long, cold, hard, sinister and highly disturbing laugh._

_She glanced up at Harry and cowered. "Wh…Where is he?" She asked with a small stutter._

_All she got was the same laugh. "Like I'd tell you shrimp…don't forget we call the shots…Nicky is alive….for now…" he said._

"_You…You won't….you won't kill him…you can't" she stuttered._

_This time when the laugh came back it was joined with another just as evil._

"_You really don't get what trouble you got yourself and now your big brother into?" Louis asked with a sneer._

_She cowered and he went over to her. He bent and she flinched and hid her face in her bear._

_The bear was snatched and tossed to Harry and she screamed. Louis bent her over a knee and smacked her bottom._

"_Shut up kid, if you want your brother and teddy to live you will quit acting afraid…were your two loving fathers from now on and if you flinch or cower anymore I will spank you" Louis snarled._

_Frankie nodded as he straightened her up after the smack._

"_Wh…where is he…ca…can I see him?" she begged_

_Louis shook his head. "No" he said and Frankie let tears fall._

_He hated hurting such a sweet innocent child but Louis knew it was either her happiness or his millions._

_Money he could use, this kid was nothing so why was he so fond of her?_

_He sighed. "Maybe…if we get through today without problem…you can have a visit" he said._

_Harry's eyes bulged and Louis just glared at him._

_He pulled him out of Frankie's room. "Don't say it…look if we want to pull this scam off she needs to look like she loves us so we have to compromise by keeping that ass Nick alive" Louis hissed._

_Harry nodded. "Once we get our money and our debt is cleared I am shooting both of these bastards and anyone else who gets in the way" he hissed._

"_Fine by me but for now follow my lead" Louis agreed and they went back to Frankie._


End file.
